


A Sleepy Morning

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo goes to Kenma's house for a study session, but finds that Kenma is still fast asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Morning

Kuroo rang the doorbell and gave Kenma's mother a smile when she answered. She ushered him in with a warm smile of her own and they chatted briefly before Kuroo climbed the stairs to Kenma's room. 

He flung open Kenma's door dramatically. "Oiiii, Kenma!" 

He deflated when he saw that the curtains were drawn and the light was off. 

"Are you still sleeping?" He muttered, navigating through the dark room to the window and opening the curtains, letting daylight flood the small room. 

Kenma was indeed still sleeping, his mouth open slightly, hair disheveled against his pillow, a single foot poking out from under his white blanket. 

"Time to wake up!" Kuroo sang, placing a foot on Kenma's mattress and bouncing it lightly. Kenma stirred but didn't wake. 

Kuroo watched his undisturbed breathing for a few moments, almost feeling guilty for trying to wake him. 

Almost. 

Kuroo reached out and ran a finger lightly over the bottom of Kenma's foot. Kenma's brow furrowed and he muttered something sleepily, his foot retreating into his blanket. Kuroo couldn't help but smile. 

"Are you  _ticklish_ , Kenma?" 

Kuroo pulled Kenma's blanket off of him in a grand movement, tossing it to the side.  Kenma groaned sleepily and covered his eyes with his forearm, drawing his feet closer to himself. The t-shirt Kenma was wearing was pulled up slightly, showing Kenma's belly button and his boxers were riding low enough for Kuroo to see the light protrusion of his hip bones. Kuroo couldn't help but think how cute Kenma was right now but pushed the thought away almost as quickly as it had came. 

Moving lithely, Kuroo climbed on top of Kenma. "Oiiii, sleeping beauty, we've got studying to do!" 

"Don't wanna." Kenma muttered groggily. 

Kuroo smiled slyly. "Are you ticklish anywhere else, Kenma?" 

"Hmm? Wait, n-" 

Kuroo began tickling his ribs, cutting him off. Kenma's arms flew to Kuroo's hands and tried pulling them away weakly and his eyes were open in surprise. Kuroo was shocked when he started giggling. The sound was like small clear bells and made Kuroo feel lightheaded. 

"K-Kuroo, stop! P- _please_ -" 

Kenma couldn't stop giggling, his body wriggling underneath Kuroo. Kuroo brought his hips down, pinning Kenma down and continued his assault. 

"What were you doing up so late, eh? You knew we were supposed to study!" He teased. 

Kenma's face was flushed from laughing, a sight that Kuroo had never seen before, and that he realized he wanted to see more. 

"A new g-game came out yesterday! Pl-please Kuroo-san I can't  _breathe_!" 

Kenma was still wiggling, and Kuroo realized with horror that at some point, he had gotten hard from the movements of the younger boy under him. 

His hands froze, and at the same time, Kenma's giggles ceased. Kenma looked up at him, his chest rising and falling quickly. Kuroo felt like his blood had been replaced by ice water. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to think of something to say, some way to brush off this whole thing- 

Kenma wiggled his hips, this time with purpose, and Kuroo felt all of those thoughts fly from his mind as he felt something pushing back against his own growing erection. They both stared at each other, all the words that wanted to be said seeming to hang around them in the air. 

Kuroo opened his mouth, not sure what to say, but before a sound could come out Kenma had raised his head from his pillow and brought his mouth to his. 

Though Kenma had shown the initiative in the kiss, his style of kissing was very much like himself- timid and slightly unsure. Kuroo let Kenma explore the kiss slowly, not wanting to press him, and enjoyed how tentatively Kenma's tongue was as it explored his own mouth. 

Kuroo slowly began moving his hips, and couldn't help but smile when Kenma gasped into his mouth. Kuroo nipped gently at his bottom lip and continued to roll his hips into him slowly. Kenma groaned and fisted his hands into the back of Kuroo's shirt. Kenma's tongue ran over Kuroo's lip softly as he pulled away from the kiss. Kuroo stopped moving and looked down at Kenma. 

"Are you ok?" 

Kenma nodded. 

The room was filled with their heavy breathing. Kuroo waited patiently, not wanting to press Kenma into anything he didn't want. Kenma's hands left his back and wandered onto his chest, feeling his chest and stomach with gentle fingers through the fabric. 

"Will you take off your shirt?" 

Kuroo didn't need to be asked twice. He sat up straight and pulled his shirt over his head. Kenma had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this time it was completely different. Kenma's hands were on him again, and Kuroo wondered as Kenma's fingers traced over his collar bone if he could feel the way his heart was racing. 

"I'd like to switch positions." 

Kuroo smiled at Kenma's request and rolled off of him, landing comfortably on his back. Kenma sat up, seeming unsure of how exactly to situate himself. He settled with one leg between Kuroo's thighs, his erection pressing snugly into his leg. Kuroo raised his thigh a little to press into it and Kenma let out a soft moan. 

Kenma's hips started grinding into his thigh and Kuroo had to bite his lip in order to stop the noise he wanted to make. He felt he could get off just from the sensation. 

Kenma rolled his hips forward one more time before his hands were at Kuroo's pants. He flicked his gaze up at Kuroo hesitantly. Kuroo gave him a devious smile, conveying his willingness to continue. 

Kenma's eyes went back down to his fingers as he worked Kuroo's pants open. Kuroo couldn't help but gasp a little when he felt Kenma's small hand wrapped around his cock and pull him free of his underwear. 

It was odd to see his best friend of so many years holding his cock, staring at it so intently. 

"You're already leaking." Kenma said quietly. "I haven't even started touching you." 

"I can't help it." Kuroo replied defensively. "Doing things like this with you...." Kuroo let out a breathy laugh, "Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about it before." 

Kenma's eyes widened slightly and he looked down, embarrassed. 

"What sort of fantasies?" 

Kuroo didn't know how much he should tell him, suddenly feeling shy at admitting the things he had thought. But Kenma seemed genuinely curious, so Kuroo took a deep breath and started. 

"Like wanting to taste the apple pie on your tongue after you've had a slice. Or running my hands through your hair." 

Kenma started moving his hand on Kuroo, pumping his slowly and lightly. Kuroo moaned and continued. 

"I've wondered how sensitive you are, your neck, your thighs, your cock-"

 Kenma squeezed lightly as he stroked him, eliciting a languid noise from Kuroo. 

"Ahh, I've thought about how hot your mouth would be around me, how tight your ass would be-" 

Kenma was rutting against his thigh again and making small noises that made Kuroo's cock dribble precome down Kenma's knuckles. 

"You've... thought of f- fucking me Kuroo-san?" Kenma managed between moans. 

Kuroo's cock jerked and leaked more at Kenma's words. 

"Yeah, I think of fucking you all the time, when I’m in the shower, late at night, sometimes during practice I get hard because I can’t stop thinking about you, ahh!” Kuroo moaned lewdly. “Kenma, I'm going to come soon, I'm so close-" Kuroo dug his nails into his palms and tried to stave off his orgasm. 

With his free hand, Kenma pulled his boxers down and exposed his own cock. 

"Please...touch me too, Kuroo-san." 

Kuroo had his hand wrapped around Kenma's cock immediately, stroking him fast and tight. 

Kenma let out a small cry and came, his hand freezing on Kuroo's cock but it didn't matter because Kuroo was coming too, his mind going completely blank and his heart feeling like it had stopped. 

Kenma fell forward onto his chest, nuzzling down and getting comfortable on top of him. 

Kuroo was still breathing hard, and he could feel Kenma's small puffs of breath ghosting across his skin. 

They laid there like that, their hearts slowly returning to a normal pace as the afternoon sun filled the room with warm light. 

Kuroo raised his hand weakly and looked at the wet mess Kenma had made.

 "We need to clean ourselves up." 

Kenma groaned weakly in response. "Later. I'm still sleepy." 

Kenma lazily traced his fingers over Kuroo's chest. Kuroo hummed contentedly. 

Later sounded good to him, too.


End file.
